(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: A withered life in a boisterous summer
And so I launched another sphere of chilling water against that Nonaka girl, freezing part of her arm that has morphed into a scythe and them shattering it in a million pieces with a well-landed kick! The battle was still going on, as me and Mizuki-chan were fighting the said Mischievous Jade Dragon. Still, no signs of Zenjirou-chan and Akane-chan. I wonder where they're at! "Oh, noooo! Like, my arm! Now I'll, like, play my violin ever again~!" Screamed the armless Jade girl in a translucid and glowing armor of white blob with a green helmet. However, that same arm grew back in an instant, and then turned into a gigantic fist! "Just kidding~. Like, take that!" 'Kaichou, I'm moving you.' And suddenly, a ball of energy engulfed me, and before I knew better, I was teleported to above The Jade dragon, and from there, I blew a chilling vapor, which froze everything touching it! But the Jade dragon was faster, and turning into a snake-like form, she escaped the grasp of my freezing mist and moved against Mizuki-chan, turning her newly-grown hands into giant claws and charging at her! Fortunately, Mizuki-chan pulled a machine-gun out of her sleeve, literally, and fired against the dragon in one go, jumping away as she was defending against the shower of bullets! However, Mizuki-chan ended up tripping on her shoes, and that was enough for the dragon to jump into her and tackle her to the ground! I sprouted my wings out, and flew there to help her, as they rolled on the ground, and the esper girl was engulfed in a blob of lights! In the end, when they split up and were done rolling around, something happened that surprised me: there were now two Mizuki-chans! "What... What... Don't move!" I said with a bubble of chilling water on my hand, landing in front of them and putting myself in a stalemate with both of them. One of them it's the fake, and the other of course it's the real one! Jeez, this is so cliche it kinda rolls my stomach. "Which one it's the fake one?! Who is the real one?!" "It's, like, her! Serena Sitri, that one it's definitely the fake one! Like, believe me!" One on the right said. "..." "...?" *SPLASH!* "Nooo! Like, my perfect disguise from my sacred gear, like, was uncovered! How this could happen?!" The obvious fake Mizuki-chan said in total misery, as her frozen body smashed into the ground in a million pieces, as she unfortunately escaped by turning the ice into gas and flying away, returning to her original Balance Breaker form! "I thought, like, I could disguise myself into a perfect dollpelganger! How did you figure it out?!" "It's because I'm a hero!" I said proudly, pointing a thumb at myself. The real Mizuki-chan sighed away, as the mischievous dragon screamed in horror and made an expression akin to the Scream. "And also, your personification is way OOC. For the records, Mizuki-chan doesn't talk." 'I talk... Only mentally.' "Ah! I see, I see!" And then, Nonaka-san again glowed in a show of lights with her sacred gear, and in another second, her form took again the shape of Mizuki-chan. Now, what? "Okay, now, I'm the real one! Trust me, Serena Sitri! Like, I mean... Huuuuh~...!" "..." "..." "..." ... Is she...? 'I guess she is, Kaichou...' "Are you trying...?" "Sh! Don't interrupt me, Serena Sitri! I'm trying, like, to mentally speak here! Now..." "..." "..." ... *BAM!* "Kyaaaaah!" And before one of us could explode, Nonaka-san did just that in front of us. Or rather, Nonaka-san was blown away by a sudden Landon object, that lifted a curtain of dust. When it dissipated, it soon revealed a new figure: with a new robotic black body with light emerald neon lines and full of cybernetic gadgets, there was Onizuka Eiko-chan, the cyborg girl. She took a few seconds to look at her fallen sister. "Oops. I did not detect any intelligent life form in here, so I figured it would be a safe place to land, Kaoru-nee. My bad." The robot girl said with more human emotions than ever. The said Jade dragon stood up from her 'ground zero' and started to shake her arms in anger. "Stupid! Stupid Eiko-chan! Like, you totally blew up my disguise! I could've fooled them!" The Jade dragon said, as The only expression in my face was the most awkward smile I can muster with my facial muscles, they weren't much. Meanwhile, I could hear Mizuki-chan's mental laughs. Suddenly, the Jade dragon turned to us. "Shut up! Like, I am the master of disguises! Yu-long-chin, back me up here! Tell them I'm the best!" be fair, Kaoru-chan, you're the master of disguises... And a bad, bad actress. "Waaaaah~! Not fair! Like, shut up, shut up, shut up!" The blob Balance Breaker then again glowed in a blinding light, and suddenly, it turned into a mini-tank with drills pointing at every direction. Soon enough it picked boost and charged at everyone. "That's it! Everyone dies!" certainly. Kah, kah, just don't poke your eyes out! "Whoa!" I jumped away from the tank's charging attack, Mizuki-chan now summoning a cannon under her skirt and blasting uselessly against the armored mini-powerhouse. I tried to blow a chilling steam to either froze that machine in place or maybe disarm her from the drills, but then a flaming blast was lifted in front of me. I landed on the ground and turned to the robot girl. "Heheh, Eiko-chan, if you want to get serious, maybe we won't be able to survive tonight." "I'm sorry, Serena Sitri, but I must be as convincing as possible." She said, her arms now opening several mini-cannons and pointing at me. I did the same and summoned a gigantic magic rune with both my hands. She wide her robotic eyes in surprise. "Deadly danger ahead. Proceed with caution." "Yeah. I know." . ~~x~~ . "Balance Breaker!" DRAGON: DESTROYER!, both me and the gauntlet on my left arm announced, as again the dragonic Black scales took over my body and molted it in the image of the infamous heretic plague dragon. Feet and arms turned into claws, fire jets on my back, immense aura of pure distillate power, and finally the courage to do anything! ASTRA, BALANCE BREAKER: PLATE ARMAMENT MAIL! "It still hurts a little, but somehow I'm so numb I can't even feel the fatigue." I said to no one, as I landed one foot on the ground and felt nothing with it. "Still, who knows what might happen if I extend this power for too long. Amurokros, any idea?" CAN'T PRECISELY SAY DUE TO THE FACT THAT BOTH YOU AND YAGURA ARE FUELING THE PLATE MAIL, PLUS THE BRACELET THAT IS BUMPING MORE POWER INTO YOU, BUT WITHOUT ANY... Improvised backups, YOU ARE ABLE TO USE THE PLATE MAIL FOR ABOUT HALF AN HOUR WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES. MORE THAN THAT WILL CAUSE HARM TO YOUR BODY, WHICH EXTENSION I CAN'T CALCULATE. "Is that so?" I said under my breath, trying my best to not look at Akane right now, because I think she knows what I'm thinking about now that I have the scal-plate Mail armor. I instead tried to focus on the enormous golden dragon in front of us. That aura... Seems deadly enough, yet I don't feel a thing with it. Is it my destroyer astra protection me, or my own power that reached this level? I don't know, but now I don't need to. I just stayed here, facing Miyama Rei and summoning my Rhongomiant and Naegling. "Any plans or strategies? I know you probably doesn't have one, but I'll be polite and not underestimate your intelligence." Akane's voice said behind my back, coming closer and stopping right by my side. Her pitch-black hair blowing into the wind and shockwaves of the dragon in front of us, as her violet eyes were staring at that same monster. I don't know why, but this feels nostalgic. "Maybe I have, maybe I don't. You probably won't hear me anyway." I said under the metallic echo from within my armor, spitting some snark at her like an old friend. Instead of her usual frown, she maintained her stoic faced but reached a hand for her eyes. In the end, we both nodded at each other and then prepared our feet for the signal... Oh, and what was the signal? Beats me. *VUPT!* "Follow my lead!" "Screw that!" We both leaped at the same time. Akane with her wind-cutting wings sprouting from her lower spine and my dragon jets by my bulky back, Rhongomiant and Naegling at hands! "HERETIC PLAGUE DRAGON...!" the golden dragon roared at us, as several golden runes appeared by it's back! From them, several, thousands of holy weapons and relics were shot against us at the speed of the sound! I took the lead and spin my swords to shield is from that light barrage as we gain proximity! Time to work this new Destroyer Astra trick now! "EQUATE" "WYVERN FAIRY SLASH!" With enough power, I stopped the weapon at us with a barrier of lights coming from the edge of my swords and Destroys from my sacred Gear! Then, With a slash of my sword, I blew them all away, giving Akane enough time to cut the remaining distance between us and unleash a true abyss of darkness on Miyama! REFLECT!, but he was faster, and soon enough roared with such force that it created a barrier that shielded him from that black flames of annihilation! Now Akane was defenseless against him! I tossed my sword against the barrier and shattered his defense completely, giving Akane enough time to pick Naegling and deal another blow against him! It wasn't much, but enough to put him off balance and break one of his horns! "JET!" I announced again, using my own blast engines to reach Akane. I crashed myself against the fallen Golden Dragon, kicking it on the face, as I caught AKane in my arms. I blasted on Miyama's face one more time and boosted out of there, landing on a safe distance from him. "And there we go. No bad for the failure of Lavinia Allocer, eh?" "Be quiet. I didn't request for your assistance." She said, a small blush creeping on her face. I was about to snark at that, but suddenly something came for us. As fast as I could, I picked Allocer and jetted the hell away, a road of holy swords and other magical objects forming on our way. 'Zenjirou...!' "Mizuki-san...?" I heard inside my head, as I again created a shockwave to counter Miyama's wave of power, and Akane blew against him another wave of darkness, either vaporizing or swallowing the weapons or making them lose their power. I stopped to try to listen to her, and then... 'Duck down and kick upwards!' "Wait, w-...?" Wait, what,', whatever! Just do it!' "Okay! Okay!" I said, doing just that, ducking down and, when I was about to kick it, a black figure appeared right away! In the end, I kicked it without any mercy, and that black dragon armor flew away and landed a few feet from me. "Ishishishishi~. It hurts like a summer camp in the middle of the winter. Yahooooh~." I remember her, Nemuro Kiruko, the girl from my classroom. I turned my attention to her, as she did the same for me. "Oyah, oyah. The Brass dragon has arrived." "Actually, you're the one who blasted against me." 'so sorry for this, Amuro. Kiruko-san doesn't have much of a control over anything.' 'QUITE ALRIGHT, VRITRA. I HOPE WE CAN GET INTO AN AGREEMENT ONCE THIS IS OVER.' the two dragons sealed in our sacred Gear said to each other. However, Kiruko-san didn't have the patience to stand that little chat, as she leaped towards me and unleashed several Absorption Lines against me! "Hera, Hera, Hera. You all talk to much. Just die!" She said with a hint of conviction, as I jumped away from that shower of leeching whips. I can't even touch them or else I'll be burned alive and my own energy served as fuel. I can't take the risk! However, '*BAM!*', when I thought I could finally counterattack, something clashed against me in high speed, taking me away from Kiruko-san's grasp! I looked up, and I saw it was Miyama who caught me in a crushing grasp, as Kiruko-san was now wrapped on Albert's and Reika's arms in a fight! "'DIE! DIE! ZENJIROU...!" I heard he desperately scream into my face, gripping me tightly while doing so. I tried my best to get free of that grasp, but even with my current power, I wasn't able to break out, which worsened the situation even more as he came down biting me! My armor is now breaking! He'll crush me at this rate! '''"DIEEEEEEE...!" *STAB!* "GYAAAAAAAH...!" "You forgot something." But before further damage could've been done; something came flying to us and stabbed the Golden Dragon's eye, making him let go of his bite to scream in pain! Under further inspection, I noticed it was his own broken horn from earlier! Taking advantage of his sudden weakened grasp and reflexes, I headbutted his ugly face, breaking again his nose horn and giving me enough time to jet myself away! He came down crushing away, as I landed on my two feet, Akane doing the same next to me. "I guess... We're even, now." "Think... Nothing of it." I said, summoning again my sword and blasting another wave of energy at him. *BAM!*, even with that, he was strong enough to wipe out that and come like a jet towards us! I tossed my Rhongomiant and Naegling away and punched him right in the face, as he also came and did the same, creating a powerful shockwave around us! We stayed like that for a while, shocked due to the powerful impact of our own attacks, but then we broke apart and leaped toward each other's neck in a series of punches! "DIEEEEEEEEEE...! DEVIL!" he roared, still punching me with a horn stabbing his eye and part of his armor broken. He's that determinate to finish me off! I lost no time, and in a open moment, I activated my jet and flash-punched him in the face! And I did not stop there: when he was taken back, I came closer and uppercut him to the fake sky! "YOU, DEADMAN!" Still in midair, he recovered his composure, and summoned several, countless golden runes by his back, all of them on the brink of shooting against me their magic weapons and treasures. However, like I was expecting, he was so obsessed with me, it was only too late when he noticed the waves of black energy vanishing away his own runes. When he knew better, Akane already landed a blow on his angel wings with Naegling, his pure white feathers flying around all directions! I activated my Jets and launched myself upwards, crushing him on the crest of his chest! "Akane, All together!" "Don't tell me what do to." We said to each other, putting ourselves besides the Golden Dragon to begin a barrage of blows and spheres of darkness, with him countering us using his wings and claws, as we fight midair. Blood, cracks, feathers and sweat, all of that raining down on the sandy ground. No matter how hard we tried, even with all the cracks on his armor and helmet, Miyama Refused to give up. Me and Akane, however, would receive every blow like a bitch. We were dealing more, but his were dealing worse! We crossed punches, and Miyama received both a bone-breaking blow on the ribs and a face-melter attack from us, but he simply shrugged them off and punched both of us with the force of a truck! Like meteors, we came down crushing to the ground, and then opened craters of destruction there. I'm glad I've been training around, or else my skull would be a jar of mincemeat by now. "S-Shit... That one hurt. A lot..." I said, standing up but stumbling on my feet as the cracks on my helmet and chest-plate were giving in, exposing my chest and face. I felt a trail of blood running down from my forehead, and spat a little on the ground. I think I lost some teeth. Beside me, Akane was also having her time to stand up and tremble a little. Her hands were bruised and dripping blood, her clothes were a ripped mess(still with the black set.), and parts of her arms were covered in black burn marks. That already happened both with Berolina-san and Allocer: she's overusing the power of destruction, and her body is breaking down with the contained energy. "Hey, Akane, are you okay...?" "Curses. I can certainly use my inherit darkness at it's full potential, yet I'm still so weak... So weak..." She repeated, the shadows casted upon her face showing how much grief she's feeling right now. I'm feeling powerless myself regarding all of that, and my knuckles are Starting to give in. I'm so frustrated I'm even trembling, this is bad, he's only getting stronger and more like a dragon as time passes on, and if this continues, we'll be facing a true dragon King in no time. *PLIM!* "Hey, Akane... I got an idea." I snapped my fingers, as an assholish realization reached me. She turned to me with a hesitant stare, and seeing my own devilish grin, even with the stoic face, she shivered. That maybe won't be a good idea, maybe it's an bad idea at all, but like last time, I got no other alternative. "No... Please, spare of one more of those ideas." She said, her voice noticeably weaker as she took some steps away from me. "Pervert, rapist, molester. Don't touch or else I'll order my servants to...!" "Too bad! We'll be doing this!" I said with a scream of determination. Then, I stepped hard and pulled her by the arm! Taking advantage of her confused self, I positioned her in front of me, and so I supported myself on her back, my hand adventuring inside her shirt and bra, while the other, my Destroyer Astra, picked her other hand and aimed at Miyama! I lightly squeezed her breasts, and she yelped at that. It was cute. "Okay, Akane. That's our new technique: DRAGON ENGINE! I'll suck on your tits and use their energy to 'BOOST' up and transfer it too you for you to use it! Are you ready?!" "No! Not in a million years, Brass Dragon!" "Well, too bad! We're doing this shit! AMURO, YAGURA! FULL POWER!" Amurokros, ever thought of something like that ever happening? THINK I'M GETTING USE TO THIS. STILL, I'LL NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE LATER. kah. Typical... "Let's do this! Eater!" *RIP!* BUST! "Kyaaaaah...!" ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~!ß~! "Now, TRANSFER!" *DOOOOOON!* . ~~x~~ . "DORA! DORA! DORARARARARAH! End of message." I was forced to escape every kick that Azure dragon was trying to land on me. No matter how strong I am, those kicks will still hurt like hell at the slightest touch because of that Karma Chaos Dragon ability! She's manipulating my senses, and as such, one hit can hurt me like a Avalanche. "Tururu~, Aria-dono, please forgive me for that. I might end up hurting you, and for that, I apologize. DORA!" "Don't sweat it, Sarah-chan! I am a trained dragon, and something like that...!" And in a second of distraction, she left herself wide open, and so I tripped her from her supporting leg and with it, picked her up by the kicking hand and hammered her on the ground! I did that a few more hundred times, and in a final move, headbutted her, cracking her helmet open. "Isn't much of a trouble for me!" "Tch, not bad, end of message." She said in a lucid moment, and gatherin enough power, she pulled her free leg and tried to kick me with it. I dodged it, but unfortunately it scratched my arm, her Sacred Gear taking effect and worsening the wound, opening a true cut there. The pain made me let of of her, and then Sarah-chan used her wings and jet to take distance from me. She landed not far away, her head and mouth bleeding, as the wound in my arm healed without much problem. "Phew, impressive. Aria-dono sure makes justice out of her lineage as the descendant of the Hero of the Underworld. End of message." "Tcheheh! Yep, you don't mess with big sis Aria Argento unless you wanna beatdown to the bone. And believe me, if it wasn't for my brother Going all JD, you'd be history by now, Sarah-chan!" I made a 'we-can-do-it' pose with my arms with a grin, as Sarah-chan's eyes shined in bored amazement. My wounds are still healing, but now I can see that I can still kick some ass even after my fight against Juggernaut Drive. My senses are as good too. "Wow. Scary, scary. Thank goodness I'm not the one fighting Zenjirou-kun by now, that would be troublesome in some many levels. End of message." She said, her hands up to the air in a harmless position and weakened tone of voice. No matter how much I struggle and fight with her, I can't actually dislike her, and after that gamble plan from early, I can't call her an airhead either. I smiled, and shrugged. Maybe I can make her join us and maybe Come in terms with Tiamat-sama when all of this ends. "Hey, Sarah-chan... What about you join Zenjirou's harem?" I asked with a serene expression, as I could see that even with part of her helmet on, she turned to me and blushed a little. I'm asking if a girl wants to be part of a boy's collection of H-toys, what the hell. But, why not? I mean, it's just an excuse to increase our army and fuel Auntie Nerio's fetish gauge. "How about it? And just not you, but your sisters as well. Then you'll have your own awkward and snarky boytoy that will kinda treat you right, with midmanners and not very strong power. Your average guy, but will treat you... Mostly good. Best of all, you'll have your own super-busty, super-pretty and mega-powerful half-dragon sensei as a bonus, that it just so happens to be me! How about it?" "Tururu~, I'm sorry Aria-dono, but I'll have to decline it." She said in a monotone tone, not even bothering to think a little. I mean, yes, maybe being part of Zenjirou's harem was a huge turn-off, but I'm coming as a bonus, a great teacher to train her how to use her Sacred Gear even more in it's full potential! Sometimes, I don't get it. Should I include Nero's in the package too. I think Nemesis won't mind one more at night. "And it's not because is not a good offer or anything, but I can't abandon Rei-chan like that. He's a lost child, and I have to take care of him." "Even after that way he treated you? Why's that? I'd like to know..." "It's because... I'm his big sister. And big siblings should always support and help the their younger ones, no matter of they're right or wrong. End of message." "..." I stayed quiet after that. Big sister, big brother. Yeah, I can't really say I understand that. Regardless of what people think of me as, I'm an only child. I have no real brothers or sisters, only those surrogate ones. I won't ever understand how Berolina is shocked about Rina, or how harsh was Zenjirou's relation with his sisters. I can't understand how Sarah-chan's words can make sense, but I'll try to suck this up. After all, those Miyama runaways are crazy bastards. And as such, I put myself on a battle pose, ready to take another piece of her. "Very well. Do as you please. I won't judge you, but be prepared to face me as my enemy, Sarah-chan..." "Tururu~, couldn't wait for less coming from you, Aria-dono." She smiled, and then her helmet was back on, the lights and jewels on her Armos shining like starts, all the gravity around it doubling with the power of a true dragon. "Also, don't be offended, but my armor is giving me the strange urge to jump on your neck. End of message." "Heheh, must be Tiamat-sama sealed on it." I smiled, and soon grinned. Okay, time to give some hell around! "Here I come, Sarah-chan!" "Tururu~, bring it on, Aria-Don-...!" *SLASH!* "A-Areeee~...?" But before we could leap at each other, a centipede-like tentacle emerged from the ground and slashed Sarah-chan's back in a second, sawing her back with it's sharp legs and segments. In the end, the poison soon took effect, and she landed on the floor, immobile. "So... Sorry, Aria-dono... The message couldn't be... Delivered." "Well... Wasn't that anti-climatic, Berolina." I said, as My King appeared next to me, her newest Alastor form vanishing as she wrapped Sarah-chan in spider web coming from her mouth. Honestly? I won't ever be able to get used to this creepy thing. Our current Lucifer be damned, but this power is freaky, even worse than what Absinthe-chan did. "What a kill-stealer." "Aria, this isn't a game. We're fighting for Kuoh academy. You know, the school Lady Rias and your great-grandparents fought to protect?" She gave me an annoyed/annoying look, as I could only look away and sigh. Huh. "Also, you would get tired of fighting them. They have a especial power that respawn them after one death. The better way to deal with is by restraining." "Bleh, still. Joy-killer." I spat with my tongue out, but regained myself so that Nemesis could stop staring me like that. I turned to her. "Hey, Berolina..." "Huh..." She turned to me with a confused look. I know we should be doing some stuff by now, but there's something I want to ask her. Sarah-chan made me think a little about our relationship, but... But... "Hey, Berolina... Do you think me as..." *DOOOOOOOON!* I was cut off when the ground began to shake uncontrollably, the whole artificial dimension we're in suddenly trembling with a powerful force, two pillars of golden and grey lights emerging from a distance. Me and Berolina turned to that direction, and we could see, from here, the source of such power: in one side, there was the golden Gigantiss Dragon King, Or at least a Juggernaut Drive rip-off of it, summoning countless, innumerable golden portals behind it's back and gathering energy in it's mouth. By the other side, bro and Akane, side-by-side, summoning also a black vortex of darkness of massive size, as the words EQUATE and... ß was announced by the voice inside the silver gauntlet by infinite. The two had such level of energy that just approaching them would definitely cause instant death, and by the look on it, both parties are at their limits! Also, for some reason, Akane is flat and her clothes ripped to pieces. Berolina-san would kill a dragon tonight~... "What the hell is that?" Berolina asked, taking a few steps away from where she originally was. Myself am trembling right now. In the end, the worst scenario happened: in a instant, the two pillars of light vanished, as the individuals causing it summoned them back, and then... "GOLDEN ASGARD CANNON!" "BLACKSTAR BANE PRINCESS DRAGON!" From the Golden Dragon's mouth, came a powerful barrage of weapons and swords of absurd holy energy boosted by a gigantic golden blast; and from Akane's hand, came a true black hole of supermassed Darkness and dark matter, that turned itself into a dragon and clashed against it's rival! Even if this is a artificial dimension apart from everything, the contact between those two powers opened rips on the fabric of space itself! So powerful, even from this distance I was forced to back away with Berolina. Everybody also, from Serena-chan to Kiruko-san, also took backseat to that as none of the powers in the clash would give up! The power of the Gigantiss Golden Dragon King Versus a portion of the Dragon emperor candidate and the descendant of our Great Prince Vamia Vassago and Our Demon Lord! The skies blackened, the ground shook, realty itself was faltering and crumbling away around the two clashing demons! The EQAUTES and ß were being called in loud and clear tone, as the screams of the Dragon King were almost exploding my eardrums! Black flames and golden armories scattered in all directions, but no signs that it would stop! No call-outs or showing of weaknesses! No, both dragons were at each other's neck, like true dragons should! It's so powerful and frightening, Even I am scared. However, after some time, I noticed that, even with his crumbling armor and bleeding geysers out of his body, that Miyama bastard wasn't giving up, instead, he was even growing in power and pressure, his attacks and blast even pushing Akane and Zenjirou's own away. Her firing arm was all burned and bruised due to both the darknness and pressure, and the scale mail armor around Zenjirou's body was crumbling away like ash, his own muscles and skin exploding in gushes of blood, as his EQAUTESs and ßs wouldn't stop for nothing! If only... If only I could do something about it! But I can't even approach them! Shit... Again... I'm sorry... Zenjirou... "GOLDEN DRAGON KING! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I heard Zenjirou's voice inside the screams and roars of both the parties. What? Is he... Trying to contact the Golden Dragon king Fafnir? I don't think... This is possible! "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! PLEASE, THIS IS THE EVIL HERETIC PLAGUE DRAGON SPEAKING! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT, DRAGON KING FAFNIR! PLEASE WAKE UP!" "ROAAAAAAAR!" Was Miyama/Fafnir's response, as they pushed both Akane and Zenjirou even more to the edge. They were on the bring of a breakdown, but Zenjirou even so continue to call for him, going step by step further into the golden light! "FAFNIR, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! PLEASE LISTEN TO REASON! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! YOU CAN DO THIS! MIYAMA CAN'T CONTROL YOU LIKE THAT! JUST REMEMBER!" Zenjirou continued to scream with all of his forces, still being pushed away as the golden blast was just a few meters from him! Akane was already giving up, but not Zenjirou! Instead, he summoned with his Sacred Gear the old sword Rhongomiant, and picked with his now Free Right hand. What is he planning to do? He picked it, and then tossed it against the giant dragon! "SO REMEMBER IT...!" *TOSS!* The sword came down rolling in midair as it approached the Golden Dragon, being completely ignore by the two clashing powers! Is he going to try whack the dragon back to consciousness?! that's an inconsequent move even with the power of the Destroyer Astra! Zenjirou and Akane were at the brink of total destruction, and like expected, Rhongomiant simply was bashed away as it came closer to the golden dragon. However... No, it can't be! I see! So that's he was going for! No deeper speech, no violent approach! Zenjirou simply knew the best! Indeed, as the sword retreated on air, from the tip of it, something slipped off! Yes, from the tip of Rhongomiant, slipping away and coming closer from the golden Dragon... ... There were panties. Innocent, cute, pure and virgin white panties. ... at the room of the student council, a gentle breeze passed by. All the present students and Devils didn't feel much of it, but invisible for the eyes, a certain mixed-blooded exorcist shivered, feeling a colder blow in between her legs. "... AND TAKE THOSE PANTIES OF A CUTE, LOLI FOREIGN GIRL!" *Ziiing~...!* Mine... And we all heard from inside the dragon, as suddenly his blast of golden energy turned weaker, and it's ugly face turned to the flying white panties on air! At first, probably the Miyama bastard's side tried to fight, but as the blast turned weaker and weaker, Fafnir couldn't contain his fetish no more! In a bold move, he simply halted it's assault against Akane and Zenjirou, and leaped towards the air, extending it's claws to reach it's pure, white treasure! Mine! Mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! THIS TREASURE IT'S MIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEE...! "NOOOOOOOOOOO...!(Miyama.)" And so, with the dragon so distracted to even react to anything else, Zenjirou flew away from the spot he was on win Akane and, positioning himself under his obvious target, aimed right at it's stomach, and then, together with the black-haired girl, amassed a sphere of darkness and dragonic energy, and punched it with another DESTROYER!. *DOOOOOOOOOOON...!* "NOOOOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" panties... White and pure as snow... The scent of a maiden... Soft fabric. - Fafnir, the poem of life. And after another finishing haiku, the golden dragon turned ashes, it's wings losing it's power, it's silhouette losing shape. In the end, the only thing that left from the previous incarnation of the Scale Mail armor of the Gigantiss panties golden Dragon king was in the air, as the body of Miyama Rei fell to the floor. After that... Silence. No scream, no battle cries, no enchantments, nothing. Complete and utter... Silence. It's over... And we won. "I guess... We won." I said, sighing in tiredness and fatigue, but shining a bright grin of pride. That's... That's my bro. He might not be an Hyoodou Issei or even Yaminari... But I guess he's something better. He's being what he was suppose to be... Sasamoto Zenjirou, and I couldn't be prouder... "Finally... We can stop..." I heard from under my feet, turning around there just to see a crying Sarah-chan, whose body could only twitch now thanks to Berolina's poison and web. She's happy. Even with their defeat, with for the fact that they might never get their revenge... She's happy. "We can't stop now... We can ask for the help we need... We can... Be a family again." "And this is how it ends." Berolina said, standing tall next to me. Soon, That Esper girl contacted us via mental speech, and according to her, she, The Ninja and Serena-chan could restrain the rest of the runaways without a problem. That's good. "Good job, Aria. I guess... We can finally go home." "Yes... Let's go hom-..." *SLASH!* "Eh...?" *SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!* . ~~x~~ . And we did it. I can see Miyama's armless body on the floor, uselessly crawling like the roach he is, as he would mumble something with his remaining forces. His body all burned and bruised. Even with all of his gimmicks, he can't stand like that, he can't no longer fight, he's finished. We've won. "I guess... This is the end." I said, supporting myself on Akane as the rest of my Scale Mail vanished to the wind. My body is at it's limit, and according to Amurokros, it's nothing less than a miracle That I'm still standing. But... Here I am. Standing up, against Miyama. I won, again, I proved that I'm not weak, I'm not a simple pawn, that I'm... I can be better than I thought I was. "Thanks for the help, Akane." "..." She turned to me, and sighed. Maybe she's still upset about part of her clothes being ripped off of her? Instead, she said nothing, and helped me to stand correctly. I stumbled a little, but after a while, I finally could stand up on my two feet. "I was wrong, Heretic Dragon. You're... Strong. Far stronger than I am." "Heh... Can't say if it's true, but I'm glad to hear that." I said with a faint and weak grin, discarding my burned-up jacket and passing it to her. "Here. Can't let the descendent of the Great Prince Vassago and the god Angra-mainyu walking around naked, now. Also, your breasts will grow back in a few hours, so those are safe, too." "Oh...!." She said, picking and wearing it. She held tightly on it, and again turned to me. I can barely stand, and my vision is start to get blurry, but I'm still here. "Bra-... Zenjirou... -kun... What... What was with that name? That... Name you chose to yell during our spar?" "Eh...? That?" Huh, so she noticed. I was so concentrated during the match that I thought shouting something random would annoy her. Instead, however, she seemed both curious and... Hopeful? Eh, she doesn't know better, so why bother hide? I took a deep breath, and said it, my voice going out with the breeze. "It was something... I thought with Allocer?" "Eh...?" "You see... When we were still a young group, she decided that everyone should pick a codename so that everyone could know who we were. That thing I shouted... Was the name of what we chose combined." "But why... Why?" "I dunno. Maybe I'm an idiot." I honestly said, still smiling, but still also feeling all the grief and regret. I can't let her know that news is still on me, so I braced myself and continued to smile, even if... Even if... "An idiot that thinks that, if I shout something really loud, I can make it reach for Rina somewhere in the afterlife." "..." "Heheh... Just... Just forget what I said." "Zenjirou-kun..." "Eh...?" *Chu~* And then, blank. Maybe I'm still conscious, maybe this is my dream world, but regardless of that fact, something unbelievable happened: Akane Angra-Mainyu... Kissed me. It was just a simply touch. Nothing lewd, nothing more happened. She just landed her soft lips on my own, and we stayed there for a while. Her kiss... Was the worst. It was so hollow, so filled with nothingness, so devoid of anything that resembled an emotion. It was like just kissing a rock wall. Regardless, it felt something wet with it. She was... Crying. Soon, we broke apart, and she continued to cry, her stoic face expression nothing. That was... The worst kiss ever. "I can't... I can't..." She said, now coming closer to hug me. She was trembling. "I kissed you, and I still... Can't feel nothing. I can't... Feel nothing..." "..." I said nothing, only returned the embrace, and waited for her to calm down. She said she gave up on her emotions, and so she's devoid of any joy, any happiness. I know that was her choice, but it was still a cruel thing to do. I don't know how to deal with literal emotionless girls like her, so I could only pat her own the head and said. "It's alright, Akane. Let's just... Go home." Yeah... Let's go home. ... ... "This... Isn't the end... Evil Heretic dragon!" I heard from the ground. That scream startled both me and Akane, and so we both turned to that specific part of the ground, where Miyama Rei was standing up with his sheer determination alone. "Even if I don't have my arms and legs anymore... Even if my allies were already defeated, I must... I must go on! I'll defeat you! I will defeat you! I will...!" "Miyama, that's enough! Just stop!" I screamed back. What's with this guy?! This isn't determination, it's pure and blind suicide! I know he thinks he's in a manga or something, but this is too much! His sisters aren't a problem anymore, he himself isn't a trheat anymore either, so what drives him?! This is insane! "What will Oliver and yours sisters feel if you die here?! What will they do if They discover that their little brother rather die than accept defeat?! Didn't you think any of this?! Are you that DENSE TO SEE THAT THEY WANNA YOU TO STOP!" "You don't understand..." He repeated. This again?! How can I not understand?! What does he mean?! "You don't understand! You still don't understand! I'm the hero! I'm the one who should win! I am the one who must stop...!" *DON!* "Gah...!" "No, my dear son Rei. You're the villain who was defeat pathetically, and now, the true mastermind will show itself on the your defeat." Suddenly, surprising is all, Miyama's chest exploded open, revealing a void inside of him, and from it, I heard a voice darker than any abyss. That's not all, from inside the black hole that was now Miyama's stomach, a violet dragonic claw emerged, and soon pushed itself out to reveal it's full body. A small, tiny body of a little pale, violet-haired girl that wasn't older than twelve, wearing only underwear and a labcoat. The most distinguishing thing about her, however, was the big open wound in the middle of her chest, revealing a pulsating black heart, from where the voice was coming from, with her own face frozen in a expressionless void of emotions. "What the... What is...!" I tried to again kaybe act a little against it, but that little girl lifted her hand and, in a second, *SLASH!*, several cuts and slashes appeared on my and Akane's body, so deep and brutal we were forced to our knees. The voice inside the black heart laughed maniacally. "What the... Who are you?!" "Suruga... -chan?" I heard Miyama said, his own body bleeding gallons and his face frozen in a expression of horror. The little girl turned to him, and he soon frowned in rage. "No... This is... This is..." 'That's right, My son Rei. A little... Trap I put on you and the others.' "The... Others?" Miyama said, confused and in the brink of tears. The black heart said nothing, but it's host snapped it's fingers and, in the blink of an eye, all the other Runaways flew to our direction. Kiruko-san, Sarah-san, Onizuka-san and Nonaka-san, all landing in front of us, and putting themselves in front of us besides the little girl and the black Heart. I tried to call for Onizuka-san's or Sarah-san's attention, but I froze the moment I saw the lifeless, hollow light in their eyes. They're... They're not themselves now. Miyama gasped, so did I and Akane! "F-Father...! You bastard! Don't tell me... This whole time...!" 'Yes... My dear son Rei.' The figure said, turning around to see the defenseless golden Dragon on the floor, approaching him still with an expressionless face. Miyama tried to crawl away, but in the end, the little girl sticking her finger to inside his Skull in a very painful way! 'Did you really think you all could escape me! Kahahahah! Silly, too silly! I was just waiting for the right moment for you all to gather around in one place and them be too defenseless to escape again to then use this special trap I placed on your souls. I think little Rei-chan and the others should be punished~...' "No... No!" Miyama screamed, as the little girl removed her finger on his forehead and left there only a small green seal. Miyama then had an spastic attack, as his skin began to turn pale and his eyes, to lose colors. "Bastard... You even used Suruga-chan as your vessel instead of showing your ugly... Face! She's just a child! Coward! Coward! COWARD!" 'Well, at least I'm a winning coward~! Kahahahah...!' "No! I'll... I'll...!" 'Activating brainwashing seal: Code yellow.' "You... You... You...! ZENJIROU!" And with his final moments of lucid thoughts, Miyama then turned to me, and with eyes filled with tears, yet turning more and more expressionless, he said. Begged. "Please... I've failed! Please kill... This... Bastard and... And..." 'And done. I've rearranged his little head so that he's completely a doll. My little, cute, useless and failed doll.' The little girl said nothing, just kicked the fallen Miyama on the face, making him spit blood and fall backwards. The voice in the black heart laughed maniacally, as I tried to launch a SHOT! at him! However, when I tried, my hand bursted in a explosion of blood! I cried in blood, as Akane tried the same, and the same happened! 'Oh-hohohoh? Trying something, Heretic Dragon? Sorry~, I just so happened to cut all of your magic circuits, sooooo, no magic for you~? Kahahahah! What a pity!' "You... You are... You are Miyama Fuichi... Right?" I asked. The little girl turned around, in a way I could stare at the black heart of hers, which laughed. 'Yep, that's me. The adoptive father of the Sekiryuutei and those troublemakers and professional mad scientist~! Nice to meet you!' It said, it's nonchalant and light tone making my blood boil in rage. What is this? Is he playing with me?! 'Also, Brass Dragon-kun, I'd like to... Thank you. Thank you and lady Berolina for your plan. Kahahahah~, if it wasn't for you and your little crazy plans, I wouldn't be able to gather and retrieve all of my little precious Rebels! So, for that, I thank you all~!' "Tch...!" I spat at him, my fists trembling in rage. Who he think he is?! Does he think we are his toys or something?! How... How do you did it?! Kaichou and Berolina-san said that the barrier would reject anyone more than the predeterminate bunch! So how!" However, Akane was faster than me; and asked those important questions, as I shut myself up to listen. The little girl, still surrounded by the other runaways, simply made a cutesy pose, despite the stoic face. 'Silly, silly demon girl~! I am the ultimate Evil in Kuoh!' The heart in the girl simply said. 'If you want a more elaborated question, here it is: I'm the worst enemy, the enemy from within. Have you watched one of those western movies where the enemy was the protagonist all along? So, it's more or less like that: I placed a small trap inside the soul of those little shits, that would go off when, and only when, all the five of them were defeated next to each other! The spell would set free a small portion of my body, and then summon this little vessel of mine to collect them and bring them back to me~!' "So... You're the ultimate Evil Miyama was talking about!" I screamed at him! Yes, this guy's a monster, there's no way he is anything but what Miyama has been saying! However, the little girl shook her head negatively. 'Nah! Actually, the ultimate evil is Kiruko-chan. Or more specifically, she was the final piece for me to pick them all like that. I just said for Rei-chan that the key for my defeat was here in Kuoh because the brainless Kiruko-chan wouldn't gather with the rest of them.' I heard the black heart sigh, only making me more angry. However, the loss of blood and tiredness was catching up with me. I couldn't stand, I could maintain my strength for too much. But I... I must...! "Wait... If the others are here... What happened to Nemesis and the others?!" Ludger said, trying but failing to stand up. The little girl gesture a shrug, and again the voice inside her simply laughed. 'Oh, you mean little headmistress and her friends? Well, since a portion of my soul was around, and they were in the way, you can say I just... Cleaned the path away.' "...!" "YOOOOOOU...!" DESTROYER! BURST! "Gaaah...!" My body exploded! My blood turned lava and I was ready to kill him! But when I tried to activate my Destroyr Astra, it happened again: I faltered, I failed, and in the last moment, the announcement made my body weak, and soon I was just as pathetic as I was before. To make things worse, the black heart, Miyama Fuichi, only laughed as I fell in Akane's arms. 'Kahahahah~. How pathetic. So... This is the successor of the Hero of the Underworld? Pathetic, useless, imaginative, like any devil, Angel, supernatural and religious creatures of yours!' He said with a spiteful tone. And then, the little girl with the black heart lifted her dragonic claw and, from it, she began to form a small light sphere, that grew and grew until it became a true mini-sun! The Heat and light was too much for us, as I could feel my skin burn from here! It hurts! It hurts so much even with my dragon immunity. What is this? 'I was planning to just retrieve my idiots back... But I guess killing one or two Devils will be a bonus for me~! A hundred thousand points for killing the Brass Dragon for me~!' "Kh...!" I spat, as Akane held me tighter. She again tried to use her darkness and curses, but she only managed to explode her arm in another bloody mess, and fell on me, holding my shirt. I picked her hand, and closed my eyes. This is... Is this... The end. 'Now... Feel the power of the Meteor Blazing Dragon Tannin-chan~! DRACO STAR!' Curses, here it comes... And I can't do... Anything... Only close my eyes... And wait... Julia... Nina... Mom... Everyone... Allocer... I'm... Sorry. 'Kahahahah...! Die, Heretic Plague Dragon!' *VOOOSH!* *ZOOM!* 'What the hell~...?!' *DOOOOOOOON!* ... ... I wasn't dead. It took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't dead. What... What happened? I just felt the heat and impact for a few seconds, and then nothing more. I was a little hesitant, but I opened my eyes to see what had happen. The first thing I noticed was Akane's horrified face and the smell of ash. I turned my eyes to that direction, and saw something that I won't ever forget... ... Berolina-san... Protecting us from that attack... With her own body... "Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah...!" "BEROLINAAAAA...!" Next; One by one. Previous; TBA. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Miyama Runaways arc